narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hokuto
is a young kunoichi from Hoshigakure. Personality Hokuto proved to be a caring individual, watching over and protecting Mizura while he was bedridden. She was also an open individual, as she freely spoke of sensitive information with outsiders, such as the "star" of Hoshigakure and Sumaru's parents. Hokuto was also deeply loyal to her village and its inhabitants, not hesitating to participate in searching for the star and rouse her comrades to change the star training. She seemed to have developed a small crush on Naruto Uzumaki after sharing some food with him. Appearance Hokuto has fair skin traits with freckles along with brown hair in a high ponytail and indigo eyes. She wears a light pink blouse with a turquoise, red patterned dress over it. For her bottom attire she wears light pink chaps that reveal her thighs and brown sandals. She wears the Hoshigakure forehead protector across her forehead. Abilities Hokuto could use the Mysterious Peacock Method and was able to form her chakra into a sort of rope to catch her enemies off guard and strangle them to death. Hokuto also showed astute sensing capabilities, as she was able to sense an approaching person and discern that his chakra was not from Hoshigakure. Part I Star Guard Mission She and the other genin from Hoshigakure once used the meteor to increase their powers. When Naruto Uzumaki is attacked by her while at the training camp, he is surprised his attacker was a girl. She then apologises for attacking Naruto, when finding out that he was a Konohagakure ninja, and is embarrassed when finding Naruto's food is stuck to her butt. Together they share it, and agree that it is really good. Hokuto then tells Naruto that Mizura has been ill ever since he started training, and ignoring Mizura's pleas, she tells Naruto about the star and then explains why Sumaru is so cold. After she met Naruto, she developed a crush on him (much like Hinata). She was the one who explained to Naruto and Neji why Mizura is dying, and that is why the Third Hoshikage stopped the training because of the effects. When she finds out that Naruto is missing, Hokuto tells everyone to go and search for Naruto; no one agrees except Sumaru. While the other genin are loyal to Akahoshi and chose to follow him after an attack, she chose to stay with Sumaru, of which she is branded a missing-nin. She and the other Konohagakure ninja run to the outskirts to the training hall. When Sumaru appears to be dead, she tells everyone that they must stop the star training, otherwise, it will kill them. Before Akahoshi could shoot an arrow at Mizura, she and the other Hoshigakure children refuse to stand down. When Akahoshi shot an arrow at her, Mizura blocked it, and tells her to "keep on fighting" for him. Akahoshi knocks out everyone in the village, including her. While in Konohagakure after Akahoshi's defeat, she and the others will recover from the effects of the star, according to Shizune. Before they depart, she listens to Naruto and Sumaru argue about who will become a Kage first. Trivia * is a Japanese name of the Big Dipper and an alternate name of the North Star. de:Hokuto